pokemon_loud_versionkantofandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln is one of the main protagonist of Pokémon Loud Version-Kanto. He traveled from Royal Woods to the Kanto Region and his main Pokémon is Pikachu. Appearance Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. During his time while traveling through the Kanto Region, he currently wears an orange collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, dark brown jeans, an orange bandana with a white Pokéball, black fingerless gloves and orange and black high top sneakers. Personality Lincoln is a good-hearted and well meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. Ever since he first arrived at the Kanto Region, his life began to spark when he passed the Trainer Exam and became a Pokémon Trainer along with catching different kinds of Pokémon and winning and collecting Pokémon Gym Badges for the Pokémon League He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Ronnie Anne. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends they're always being mean to him, as seen in "Save the Date" and "Hand-Me-Downer". But that started to change ever since he traveled to the Kanto Region and became a Pokémon Trainer, meeting different kinds of people and Pokémon alike. Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "Making the Case". The episode "Study Muffin" showed he's a responsible student, has good grades, and doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. This makes him the second smartest of the Loud siblings, after Lisa. Lincoln is also a very accepting, compassionate and respectful person, as he shows no ill will towards Clyde's adoptive gay parents, or the different behaviors, habits or personalities of different Pokémon. Gym Badges (Achievements) Kanto Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Thunder Badge.png|Thunder * Boulder Badge (Showdown in Pewter City) * Cascade Badge (The Sisters of Cerulean) * Thunder Badge (Electric Shock Showdown!) Pokémon On Hand * Pikachu (Male) * Fearow (Female) * Azami (male) (Bulbasaur) * Astro (Male) (Clefable) * Skyera (Female) (Pidgeotto) * Raph (Male) (Squirtle) At Oak's Lab * Beedrill (Male) (Weedle → Kakuna → Beedrill) * Bruce (Male) (Zubat) * Poliwhirl (Male) * Andrea (Female) (Sandshrew) * Firestorm (Male) (Charmander) * Meowth (Female) Gallery Lincoln loud pokemon trainer by dmattox94-dbs0rma.jpg|Lincoln's Old Info Picture by dmattox94 Other Names * Linc (by Luan, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Rita, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lana) * Link (banner) * Road Tripper (by himself and Clyde) * Couch Potato (by himself) * Twerp (by Lori) * Dude (by Luna, Lynn, and Luke) * Bro (by Luna, Lori, Polly Pain, Bobby, Lynn, and Luke) * Little Bro (by Lori, Luna, and Lynn) * Chain Linc (by Flat Tire, Papa Wheelie, and Rusty) * Weakest Linc (by Flat Tire) * Linky (by Lola, Leni, and Lori) * Pop-Pop (by Leni) * Sherlock (by Luan) * Romeo (by Lynn, Leif and Lori) * King of Yes! (by himself) * Philistine (by Lola) * Son (by Lynn Sr. and Rita) * Lame-o (by Ronnie Anne and Lynn) * Slumberjack (by himself) * Little Loud (by Bobby) * Loco Lincoln (by himself) * Landon (by Leni) * Sweet Feet (by Biker Girls) * Girl Guru (by many) * Larry (by Chandler and Clyde) * Mr. Flush my CDs Down the Can (by Lynn Sr.) * The Man in the Limo (by himself, Kirby, and Tetherby) * A Kid who ate a bunch of Mustard (by Lori and himself) * Agent Loud (by himself) * Linkington (by Lola) * Linka (as a girl) * Stinkin' (by Lane, Boy Lynn, and Lynn) * Loser (by Lexx) * Mr. Paranoid (by Lori) * Pineapple Boy (by Bratty Kid) * Captain Obvious (by Luan) * Elder Brother (by Lisa) * Male Sibling (by Lisa) * Banana-Boy (by Lana) * Inkin (by Lily) * The Amazing Lincoln (by himself) * Frog hero (by Principal Huggins) * Man (by Rocky and Rusty) * Lincolnovich Loudinski (by himself) * Spider Hugger (by Exterminator) * Mr. Mature (by himself) * Yutz (by Luan) * Loud (by Mr. Grouse) * Man with the Plan (by himself) * Big Brother (by Lola, Lucy, and Lana) * Milk-coln (by Lynn) * Baby Bro (by Luna) * Master of Convincing (by himself and his sisters) * Jack O' Lincoln (by Clyde) * Eagle Boy (by Clyde) * Yincoln Youd (by Lily) * Brah (by Luna) * Future Brother-In-Law (by Clyde) Relatives * Rita Loud (mother) * Lynn Loud Sr. (father) * Lori Loud (oldest sister) * Leni Loud (older sister) * Luna Loud (older sister) * Luan Loud (older sister) * Lynn Loud, Jr. (older sister) * Lucy Loud (younger sister) * Lana Loud (younger sister) * Lola Loud (younger sister) * Lisa Loud (younger sister) * Lily Loud (youngest sister) * Albert (maternal grandfather) * Shirley (aunt) * Unnamed parental uncle (parental uncle) * Unnamed cousin (cousin) * Unnamed paternal grandfather * Unnamed paternal great-grandfather * Ruth (great aunt) * Harriet (great-grandmother) * Unnamed paternal grandmother * Unnamed maternal grandmother Trivia * Lincoln is the first member of the Loud family to have ever travel to Kanto in person and meet the Pokemon that live there. * Lincoln is the first member of the Loud family to ever become a Pokemon Trainer. Category:Characters